


Try

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Injury, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine had been avoiding him and it was wearing on Kurt's nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: What about a slight AU from Tested where Kurt actually hurts Blaine in the fencing scene and Blaine tries to hide it to spare Kurt’s feelings (and himself the confusion of having to think about it), but Kurt doesn’t appreciate him shutting him out again and gets angry. And when the truth comes out Blaine can’t bring himself to tell Kurt it’s okay, even tho he wants to, because he remembers how angry Kurt had been and how it felt like he didn’t care if he hurt Blaine or not and that scared him.

Kurt was furious.

He actually felt his hands tremble as he violently threw his things into his gym bag. He was tired of Blaine clinging and treating him like it was his fault. He was so tired of feeling like a shitty fiancé just because Blaine was feeling left out. 

And now he was trying to guilt trip him. 

Maybe he had gotten a little aggressive while they were fencing and hurt him but that’s what happens in stage combat. He refused to look up and see Blaine throwing him heartbroken glances to try and get him to feel sorry for him. He wasn’t sorry. 

He would never admit that when Blaine gasped in pain that he had felt good. 

Finally he glanced up and noticed that Blaine was gone. 

Good.

—

The next day he walked in and frowned as Blaine sat on the sidelines of the room, his arm in a sling. The moment Kurt caught his eyes he looked away, face slightly pale. 

“What happened?” Kurt hurried over, unsure why his fiancé wouldn’t have told him he was hurt. 

“I…slipped in the subway on the way home and dislocated my shoulder,” he gave Kurt a tight smile. “It’s fine. I went to the clinic and they got it back in place.”

“Are you alright?” Kurt asked and frowned as Blaine leaned away from him.

“It happens sometimes.”

On the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance his shoulder had been broken. Blaine had gone through months of physical therapy and now had shoulder instability which left him much more susceptible to dislocated shoulders. 

“Why didn’t you call me?” Kurt sat down next to him and he jumped up. 

“I knew you had a lot to do,” Blaine shook his head and walked away, leaving Kurt sitting on the bench confused. 

—

At first Kurt had been concerned but now he was just annoyed. 

Where Blaine had once been far too clingy, following Kurt like a shadow. Now he was getting his schedule changed and Kurt had the suspicion that he was avoiding him. 

Armed with a pizza as a peace offering, Kurt came home and smiled at his fiancé. Blaine smiled back, standing slightly farther away from Kurt than usual. It suddenly struck Kurt that they hadn’t so much as hugged since the fight. 

“Are you feeling better?” He asked as Blaine kept to the sides of the room.

“I’m fine Kurt,” he said shortly. “Honestly, it was an accident. The bike came out of nowhere.”

An icy feeling settled in the pit of Kurt’s stomach. “I thought you said you slipped in the subway?”

Blaine paled slightly and he hesitated. “Well…yeah…”

“Did someone hurt you?” Kurt asked firmly and Blaine shrunk down a little. “Who did it? When?”

“Um…” Blaine shifted uncomfortably. “During combat class.”

Kurt tried to think through the combat class, trying to pick out anyone who hurt Blaine. What had they done? He had been paired up with Blaine all day…oh.

“It was me,” he whispered.

He remembered it clearly now. He had been so angry, striking at Blaine with too strong hits. He had wanted Blaine to stumble back and had actually relished the way Blaine had to scramble to keep up. He had struck at Blaine’s bad arm and Blaine twisted funny.

“Yeah,” Blaine said tightly. “The doctor says it’ll be fine.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell me?” Kurt gasped out, feeling tears in his eyes. 

“Because you looked happy!” Blaine suddenly shouted, making him jump. “I cried out in pain and you smiled. I thought maybe you’d, I don’t know, feel bad and I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Blaine,” Kurt whispered, feeling like he had been punched. “I would want to know. I would want to bring you to the doctor and make sure you were okay. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“You did that day,” Blaine snapped back. “You didn’t even care that you had hurt me. You never asked if I was okay. It really scared me Kurt.”

He had been so swept up in his anger that he hadn’t cared. His mind had been racing with fury and nothing else really mattered. The thought made Kurt feel sick and his knees shook a little. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Are you?” Blaine’s eyes flashed with tears. 

“I am so sorry,” Kurt took a step forward and hated that Blaine flinched. 

With fights Kurt rose to the challenge. He bristled and dug his heels in and came at it with everything he had. Blaine, on the other hand, shrank back from confrontation. His shoulders would curl in and his eyes would flick around like he was finding a way out.

How many fights had he gloated about winning had actually been him bulldozing over Blaine?

“I’m not going to tell you it’s okay,” Blaine whispered. 

“It’s not okay,” Kurt shook his head. “I got caught up in myself and didn’t think about you. You know that I love you; you know that you are my everything. I said yes to you because I want to marry you. We’re partners and I haven’t been treating our relationship in the way it deserves.”

Slowly he could see Blaine’s tension bleeding out of him until he just looked exhausted. “I should have said something.”

“I understand why you wouldn’t. Just know that I want to know when you’re hurting so that I can make it stop, even if I’m the cause,” Kurt reached forward and took his good hand. 

“I’ll try,” Blaine smiled softly and Kurt felt himself relax.

“Me too.”


End file.
